


Lemonade

by Puppy_Brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Levi Ackerman, Abusive Relationships, Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cheating, Crossdressing Eren Yeager, Crossdressing Kink, Dominant Erwin Smith, Emotional Manipulation, Epilepsy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm tired, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, Levi Being an Asshole (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Probably hella plot-holes but whatever, Seizures, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Tags May Change, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), You get the point lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_Brat/pseuds/Puppy_Brat
Summary: Not all rumours wind up being false.Based off of the songLemonadeby Nicole Dollanganger.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 32
Kudos: 68





	1. Dying Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this work of mine from high school (it's 4 years old now, wow!) just so that I could be the one to make the Ereri/Riren tag 15,000 because let's be honest, there can never be enough! I, of course, have edited everything (I did it three times already cause I have issues) and will attempt to finish it, but as far as our ship goes: _WE DID IT GUYS! WOOO! Us Ereri/Riren shippers are just built different!_  
>    
> Edited: 2/07/21

Shuffling around the small space that was his kitchen, yellow walls helping the sun to bounce off of them and illuminate the room while white cabinets kept it from being swallowed up completely by its rays, deflecting the light instead, Eren reached a hand over to grab the aux cord, plugging it into his phone before unlocking it.

His husband didn't exactly like the idea of having curtains in the kitchen for that very reason, preferring to keep it brighter. In fact, he had even told Eren once that it helped to make the room appear larger, and even cleaner than it already was.

Of course, the brunet believed him and hadn't thought to touch it ever since. Also, it was just nice to be able to see the sky while washing the dishes, so there wasn't much of a downside to it at all now that he thought about it.

Speaking of, his Husband, Levi, was gone right now. Apparently, he was _'out for the day,'_ but Eren had heard rumours that he was _actually_ just sleeping around. Not with another man, but with a woman. According to some of his more gossipy neighbours who lived far down the street from him, she sported shoulder-length ginger hair and was very beautiful.

_They were just rumours, though..._

Letting out a small yawn as he scrolled through his music playlists, Eren finally found a song that he liked, hitting play with a small smile on his face as the music floated around the room from out of the speakers set up in the corner of the counter, right next to the spice rack and coffee machine; the machine belonging to Eren that he had gotten as a birthday present from his mother some time ago.

It wasn't anything special, the song. Just a slow tune to keep him relaxed and fill the deafening silence that came with being home alone all of the time.

Kneeling to open a cupboard that rested below the toaster, the brunet rummaged around in the tiny space filled with plastic containers and hot pads before he finally found what he had been looking for. Pulling out a small pink and clear jug made specifically for juice, he set it on top of the counter, nudging the door shut using his foot, only to then climb on top of it to reach the fancier glasses he knew were tucked away in one of the top shelves.

As Eren slowly set those down as well, listening to the small clink of glass colliding with the pale pink counter, the first song came to an end on his playlist, a new one starting up immediately after it. This song was slightly faster and held more life and energy to it than the previous one had, causing Eren to hum along to the tune.

Turning his head to look at the time displayed on the oven behind him, the brunet realized that Levi would be home soon. Or, that's what he had been told, anyways.

As the bright-eyed male abandoned the items in order to make his way up the flight of stairs, then down the narrow hallway towards their shared bedroom, trailing his fingers slowly along the wall as he walked, Eren eventually wound up in the doorway, leaning his weight against its frame as he took in the sight of their overly tidy room. 

Padding over to his side of the closet after he had taken it all in, Eren searched through his things for an outfit, deciding upon a white, lacy dress that stopped mid-thigh and moved higher up in the back so that if he were to bend over, his underwear would be showing.

Slowly tying a bow behind him that rested on the small of his back after having successfully slipped into the outfit, making sure that it was perfect, he then moved to retrieve his white and pink thong to match from out of the small dresser he kept it in, the underwear sometimes for his own personal use as well as Levi’s.

He was well aware that his husband had a thing for him being completely dolled up for his eyes, and his eyes _only,_ which was one of the many reasons why he was dressing up now.

Feeling a second, much smaller smile spreading across his face that day, lighting up tan cheeks in a rosy blush, the youth instantly dug back inside of his dresser, although this time it was in search of his light pink thigh-highs with tiny white hearts on them he knew he still had somewhere. 

_This was going to be so good! Maybe Levi would finally notice him now..._

As he laid there lounging on the porch swing inside of the sunroom, waiting for his partner's return who was seemingly nowhere to be found, Eren let a tiny growl escape his lips but quit the moment he thought heard the familiar sound of keys jingling on their ring.

_"...Levi?"_

Biting his lip as he sat up, crossing his legs over each other, making sure to fold his hands neatly on his lap, Eren waited patiently as he was left only to listen as his husband made his way inside their quaint little house.

Levi was considered to be a _very_ clean person, and God knows that Eren was nothing more than a trophy to him who had to be well-groomed enough for the raven to even _consider_ kissing the so-called brat.

To him, Eren was simply something to look pretty at gatherings and give himself over sexually whenever Levi craved it.

The brunet hated that Levi no longer loved him in the same way that he used to. Now he simply used his body for his convenience, or whenever it benefitted him the most. 

Unfortunately, Eren had figured that out as soon as he realized that the stars in his eyes were slowly fading out, replaced by a blank expression instead in which the only way to gain the other's attention again was to doll himself up as best he could, or at the very least make a scene, even if it meant that Levi got mad at him.

 _Anything_ to pull a reaction from out of the other!

That was exactly what Eren was doing now as he watched the knob of the door through the screen of the second for any kind of movement in it. He had waited patiently all that time in his fancy clothes, hours upon hours of just sitting there on the porch swing with a book as he anticipated his husband's return. Or, for the smaller male to give it to him as soon as he was spotted, that being all he knew by that point.

Nothing more, nothing less.

As the raven-haired male made his way through the house after setting his bags of groceries down on the kitchen table to deal with later, he immediately went in search of his partner, clicking his tongue in annoyance at his lack of whereabouts as Eren had always been there to greet him at the door with a kiss.

Once he had searched everything, including every single closet, even going so far as to tug the shower curtain back to see if he had hidden in the tub, Levi squinted his eyes when he finally saw the jug of lemonade that had been made for him sitting out on the counter instead of in the fridge where it belonged. Making a small hum at it as he shook his head back and forth in disapproval, now knowing that Eren was _definitely_ still around, the raven went looking for him once more, having a pretty good idea of where he was if he wasn't in the house.

"Eren?" he called out into the empty space anyways, grabbing the chilled jug, along with one of the fancy cups with him at the same time, pulling open both the regular door, as well as the screen door which led out into the backyard with one hand to peek his head around the corner of it, Levi caught the wide eyes of his partner staring straight at him with a plump pout he used to find cute.

Excitement filling his veins at having stolen Levi's attention without having to do anything drastic this time around, Eren felt it die inside of him as soon as he followed the direction of Levi's gaze, wanting to know where it was that the raven was looking. It was focused on him alright, but more importantly, it was focused on what he was wearing rather than him personally.

 _"Holy Shit..."_ Levi whispered, completely breathless as he casually made his way over to the brunet to examine him further.

"Levi?" Eren whined as he slowly stood to wrap the other up in a soft hug, leaning down enough to reach Levi's ear as he allowed his lips to ghost over the soft cartilage there, whispering a quiet _'fI want you to fuck me'_ into it as he pulled away with a perfect wink.

Hissing through his teeth at the naughty boy who at one point seemed so innocent, the raven picked him up as if he weighed nothing, causing the brunet to let out a small yelp as strong hands rested under Eren's thighs and ass, cradling him, as well as the glass, and jug of lemonade even as he struggled with the second door.

Making his way out into the actual backyard, at last, thankfully managing the trip as he plopped down onto a lawn chair, Eren happily sat in his lap as Levi poured himself a glass of the lemonade that he had made, the sun beating down on them comfortably.

Grinning to himself in victory as he was finally noticed after a full week's worth of practically being left alone, even if it were for nothing but his body, he began to nuzzle his face into the side of Levi's soft, black hair, taking in the silky texture as the other man took a sip of his freshly made drink. 

Reaching his free hand that wasn't holding the cup, Levi began to play with the younger's hair, twirling the short strands around his fingers in thought, Eren wondering if things would get better from here on out now that Levi was _finally_ taking the time to show him some non-sexual affection.

 _“Levi?”_ Eren whispered into the crook of his lover's neck as he licked and nipped tiny hearts into his skin.

“Hm?” was his reply, causing the brunet's shoulders to sag as he had almost expected more from him now that they were somewhat cuddling.

_Ah… how typical it was of him to overthink._

“I love you,” he tried, shifting nervously where he was straddling his husband, leaning back to see what it was that Levi was thinking since the raven was a very stoic person who usually only showed his true emotions through those beautiful, steely grey eyes of his.

Gazing into his glass as a small distraction instead of meeting Eren's own, spinning the ice in it around in a circle as an excuse to avoid eye-contact with him, the raven finally mumbled a small _‘I know '_ before taking one last sip, eventually setting the glass back down beside him, grinding the bottom of it into the dirt.

Taking a deep breath in, having not gotten the response he'd wanted from his husband, Eren began to sensually roll his hips up against Levi's clothed member in hopes of getting him to respond appropriately, which thankfully he slowly, but surely did.

Letting out a low hum as he pressed himself up into Eren's rapidly growing problem, the brunet took his noises to mean that he was doing well, speeding up his hips as Levi gripped them accordingly.

Sex was more or less a tool than it was a pleasure to the younger male by now. 

Eren was forced to admit that fact multiple times to himself in the bathroom mirror in the early hours of the morning, stating that he could go without sex and be completely fine with just a hug or something, but Levi barely did any of that as it was, always cruelly reminded that to even be cuddled or kissed, he had to dress up like a slut and shake his perky little ass for the man who still wore his wedding band.

It was almost laughable how far he went just for a simple _‘I love you’_ , but even then, he usually never received it.

_Just like now…_

Pausing in his movements to instead crawl out of Levi's hold, not yet pleased by his response, Eren began to put on a small show for him, his slender hands running up and down his sides, inner thighs, and finally his ass where he gave the muscle a firm squeeze, flicking his fingers in a way that would make it jiggle.

After a couple of minutes of dancing later, _still_ not getting the attention that he craved, Eren resorted to his last method, instantly dropping to his knees as he pawed at the thick fabric of Levis jeans, his nose buried right at the crotch, taking in a large whiff of his musky scent in yet another sad attempt to arouse the other.

He could almost _feel_ how hot and hard Levi already was, even if he were only down there for a couple of seconds. It was truly incredible! Too bad he was simply imagining it.

Slipping back into Levi's lap as he started up his earlier actions once more, determination restored now that he was sure he had Levi hard even if he truly wasn't, knowing that it’d be easier to drag him into the bed with him, the brunet ran soft palms down Levi's chest, then through his silky black hair again as he gave him a personal lap dance with just the birds and windchimes as their music.

Eren was thoroughly pleased with his choice of location. The couple's surroundings were gorgeous as they didn't technically have any neighbours, only luscious trees to surround them that hid the houses that might be next to them, all except for the dying flowers that lined the posts of their picketed fence that gave the yard more of an eerie feeling to it than anything even though he watered the plants accordingly.

Breathing picking up as his mind clouded over with lust from the smell of Levi so close to him, missing him immensely, Eren dug his nails into his expensive shirt, rocking his hips back and forth on him much harder now, and no longer for the raven's pleasure.

“F-Fuck… Let’s go to our room…” Eren murmured as he peered down at his husband with half-lidded eyes, both moaning and grunting from the delicious friction, although Levi's face was as blank as ever as he met Eren's pale green orbs with his own, showing nothing but boredom in them at the suggestion.

_“No.”_

Eyes widening slightly at the unexpected rejection, the youth stuttered in his movements, Levi pressing against the front of his chest until he was forced to either stand on his own two feet or fall backwards onto the grass.

“No? _What do you mean, no?_ ! I- _What?!”_ Scrambling to stand up straight as Levi picked up his half-empty glass and pitcher, the raven regarded his husband with a cold, almost bordering on malicious look.

 _“I said no._ I can’t take it to the bedroom right now. I have work I need to finish. My boss has me doing a fuck-ton of extra paperwork and shit, even going so far as to give me ridiculously shitty deadlines. This was fun, but I don’t have that kind of time to just piss around with a horny brat outside where anyone can see us.” The raven snapped, causing his husband to shrink in his spot on the grass, giving a nod of his head in a bitter sort of understanding.

“…Okay." he nodded again, watching as his distant lover turned around to head back towards the house. "I’m sorry. I’m an idiot. I… I guess I just keep forgetting.”

Swallowing hard as he chanced a glance up at Levi's retreating form, Eren was left with nothing to do but watch in silence as his husband swung open both doors which ultimately led into the house, entering into it with yet another curse, slamming the main door shut as the other one was left to swing in the breeze.

Tears welling up in his eyes as Eren stared down at his bare feet and white dress which were now covered in grass stains, he hiccuped, having never felt so pathetic and stupid in his entire life.

_It would appear that not even sex was working now…_


	2. My Husband's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds something that almost makes him sick. Karma truly is a bitch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have for stuff that is pre-written. Updates will now be slower, though I'm pretty sure I can end this in only a chapter or two which is why I set it to 3 for now. Please let me know if I made any mistakes. I haven't read over it again because I'm hella tired from staying up to finish this and will now be napping. Otherwise, have fun!

The next day, Eren was in the middle of washing yesterday’s dishes when Levi passed by him without a word. Not even a simple _‘good morning’_ was said to him, which hurt a lot more than it should’ve, knowing that Levi generally wasn’t much of a human being until he had a bit of caffeine in his system.

Still in his pyjamas, as he had woken up later than Eren strangely enough- it also being a Sunday and all, causing the male to have no excuse to even be _out_ of bed before eight anyways -the raven let out a yawn as he stepped up beside the brunet to grab himself a mug to use for his morning tea.

He chose to drink tea because in his words exactly, all the way down to the last period: _“Coffee makes you constipated, and there are already enough people who are full of shit out there in the world. I am not going to be one of them. Plus, it tastes like pure shit as well. I swear it is almost as bitter as a bible-thumping granny who sees that their child allowed their own kid to get a tattoo, or piercing for their birthday.”_

Not bothering to glance at the brunet until Eren had _specifically_ cleared his throat in a hopeful attempt at drawing his attention over to where he still stood directly beside him with a solemn expression stuck on his features, Levi re-directed his eyes up to Eren’s own, his lips pursed as he waited for the nagging to begin.

“Mornin’, Levi.” he tried, forcing a sweet smile down at his husband as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Surprisingly, Levi kissed him back, although reluctantly, quickly pulling away from him to gather up the kettle that was behind them on the other side of the counter, right next to the fridge. 

“Morning,” Levi mumbled as he moved back around Eren to get to the sink, filling it up as Eren felt his face fall even further at the rude action, his hand almost sliced open on a knife that sat in the soapy water from having been forced out of the way. 

It would appear that Levi was being even _less_ responsive as of late, even though he had just received a kiss, unlike yesterday evening. It was actually pretty scary to think about. He was never this dismissive in all of the years that he had known him for, and that was saying something as they had known each other for nine years already, engaged for two and a half of those years, and finally married the other five that they had been together for. 

Sucking in a deep breath as he dried his hands on the decorative dishtowel that hung from the handle of the fridge, Eren made his own way over to his lover to wrap his arms around his waist from behind his back, Levi's body stiffening slightly as Eren himself felt his own body growing tense as he wondered what he had done wrong just now. 

_This wasn’t like him at all!_ Even for an unusually non-affectionate guy, they were still able to have their tender moments together. Sharing random, unexpected hugs had never been a problem, up until today it would appear. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Eren?” Levi cocked an eyebrow up at him as he turned his head to look over his shoulder and into his husband’s worried gaze.

Biting the inside of his cheek nervously, he gave a small shrug of his shoulders, not about to lie about his feelings to his chosen mate.

“I’m cuddling you. What does it look like I’m doing?” he shot back, smirking a little bit when all Levi did was grunt at that, letting him stay there instead of arguing with him about it as he shut off the tap, and placed the small lid back on the rose gold kettle.

“I see… Pass me the strainer, will you?” Levi pointed to where it hung above the taps on a rack, causing Eren to huff aggressively as he doubled down his efforts on keeping him from going anywhere, holding him tighter than necessary to stop any and all movement of his husband’s besides his breathing.

“You’ve been avoiding me lately… I don’t like it at all. _Just tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it, alright! Please, Levi!_ ” Eren begged with tears beading at the corner of his eyes as he slowly released his lover so that he could see him better, not wanting to miss an important, albeit rare change in his expression. 

All Levi did was sigh as he got up onto his tippy-toes and grabbed it himself after taking a second to look into Eren's leaky orbs, trying to analyze what his husband was thinking at that moment to suddenly blurt out something so ridiculous from seemingly out of nowhere.

“That’s not true. Just yesterday I spent the afternoon with you outside.” he pointed out which only made Eren clench his fists beside his thighs. 

“Yeah, _once!_ What about all the other days last month, or even _this_ one?! I miss you, y’know?!” Eren inwardly reprimanded himself as a hand came made its way to the back of his head in mild embarrassment, ashamed to have to admit something of that nature out loud when it shouldn’t have to be this way in the first place!

“I know that.”

_“Then why don’t you try to fix it by making more time for us?”_

“Eren.”

“What?! _Do you not love me anymore?! Is that it?!”_

_“Eren!”_

“I knew it… Is work just _that_ much more important than spending time with your husband?!” Eren growled, stuffing both of his hands into the pockets of his sweats, the pants themselves being yet another small act of defiance as Levi didn’t allow him to own such ‘sloppy’ clothing. _“Maybe you should’ve married it instead of me then!”_

 _“Jesus Fucking Christ, Eren, that’s enough!”_ Levi shook as he raised his hand into the air to silence the brunet, threatening to strike him, another thing he had never done before. 

Mouth closing with an audible snap of teeth, followed by a brief moment of silence, the two men stilled as the water from the faucet continued to drip into the dishwater, mixing with the bubbles as it gradually swirled around and around from the breeze of the open window with nowhere else to escape.

“That’s not it. I _do_ love you, and you know that! I’m sorry that me constantly busting my ass so that we don’t lose the house is such a _goddamn issue to you!”_ he lied easily, enough so that Eren bought it without question.

“I-I’m sorry Levi. It wasn’t my place to speak up so suddenly…” The brunet left with a defeated groan and shuffled back up the stairs and into their room, hearing the sound of the sink being properly turned off as he left.

He felt the most comfortable there on the swan bed. It was where he spent most of his time during the day when there were no longer any chores to do. Eren would work if he could, but his seizures had been getting worse lately. At least he had Levi to help support him, along with disability cheques.

**● ● ●**

Eren was getting ready for bed when Levi unexpectedly popped his head around the corner of their en-suit bathroom as he brushed his teeth, pushing the toothbrush out of the way so that he could kiss his cheek in a quick, close-mouthed peck. 

Scrunching his brows up as the kiss had both startled and confused him, the brunet made eye-contact with the other through the mirror, continuing to brush his teeth from the side Levi had directed his toothbrush to, his almost iridescent orbs trying their best to figure out what the catch was, or if there even was one there, to begin with. 

“I’m going out for the night. Be good. I’ll be back sometime tomorrow.” Levi was about to leave when Eren grabbed his arm and quickly spat into the sink before he could shake him off.

_“Wait!_ What time tomorrow?” 

Gritting his teeth irritably which forced Eren to let go of him before things escalated, the scare of being hit from earlier stopping him from pressing the matter further, the brunet clasped his arms around himself in a form of a hug, not wanting to chance it again. 

“Whenever I get back.” he shrugged, then turned to exit their bedroom. “Don’t wait up for me. Get some sleep.”

With a nod, the brunet hurried up to finish brushing his teeth, then stripped into his underwear only as he heard the sound of the garage door closing, crawling under the covers almost numbly.

 _“...It’s cold in here...”_ he spoke out loud to himself, tugging the blanket up past his chin in an attempt to preserve what little heat might already be under there.

Staring up at the ceiling, unconsciously shaking his head back and forth in disbelief as this would make it the fifth night that month now that Levi hadn’t slept in the same bed as him, some of those nights not even bothering to say that he was going out at all as he just was… _gone,_ Eren tried to erase thoughts of that Petra chick he was supposedly seeing out of his mind, rolling over to shut his lamp off instead before he flung those covers off to do something completely stupid

Hand wrapping around the small, dangling chain that controlled the lamp, giving it a firm tug, something caught Eren's eye on his husband’s side of the nightstand as it was now completely dark in the room beside the moonlight that filtered into the room through the white, virtually see-through curtains. 

Levi's phone had lit up, indicating that he had just received a text message from someone who was obviously not him.

Quickly kicking his tangled limbs out of the heavy covers as he then threw them off to the side, uncaring of where they landed, he grabbed the device with lightning speed, then ran over to the window to see if Levis' car was sitting in the driveway with him, not in it, but actually watching him from the darkness of their hallways as some form of a sick test.

Luckily for him, it wasn’t, meaning that he wouldn’t get caught like he feared the most. As much as he hated snooping, the situation finally called for it. 

Failing the first couple of times to get into the phone, somewhat disappointed but not surprised that no part of his name, whether that be a nickname or otherwise wasn’t his password, Eren at long last got it on the last try, being careful with his thumbs as he didn’t want to screw up by accidentally touching something important.

The first notification on there was nothing but a simple Email from Levi’s strikingly handsome boss, Erwin Smith, but the second notification he saw which was what he feared being a direct text from Petra, a woman that worked alongside his husband at the office building. Sure, he was just a glorified janitor over there, meaning that they shouldn’t cross paths that often, apparently that wasn’t the case anymore as the proof was right there in his hands.

* * *

**Petra Ral:**

Hey bby!

Are you still coming over tonight? 

I bought some of that white wine that you like so much for us to share!

Your favourite...

Text me back when you get this? 😉🥂

**: Read 11: 47 AM**

* * *

Eren was so entirely shocked that he almost hit delete but chose to lock the phone in the blink of an eye as he knew that if he kept it open any longer, he would do so without a hint of hesitation. 

Beginning to hyperventilate as everything finally fell into place, gripping on tightly to his short, chocolate coloured locks, twisting the strands around his fingers to increase the pain, the brunet audibly cried out as what he was told to suspect had been true all along!.

 _Levi, his lover of eight years was cheating on him with some stumpy, small-titted bitch!_

Hot tears instantly began to spill over Eren’s reddened lids, flowing down his flushed, rosy cheeks, only to then drip off of the point of his chin to be absorbed by the sheets as he sobbed, clutching onto every part of his body and _pinching_ as he fell back into the fluffy pillows. 

It felt like an eternity until he finally managed to calm himself down enough to be able to pick up his own phone that sat on its charger on his own side of the nightstand beside his bed, wanting to text somebody himself as there was now nothing more to lose if all of this was really true.

The sweetest revenge that the youth could think of doing at that moment was to hurt the one who hurt him just as hard, or worse, even though he loved him with every inch of his entire being. 

Picking up Levis' phone once more, Eren unlocked it for a second time that night, then started to scroll through his ex-lover’s contact list until he found the name that he never thought he’d seek out for a situation such as this.

Clicking on Erwin’s name to properly display his number, Eren typed it into his own phone, then shot him a very straightforward text, locking and tossing Levi’s phone back to where he had found it, not really afraid if he had cracked the screen on it or not with how hard it had landed on the solid wood beneath it.

**● ● ●**

Rubbing tired eyes when he finally awoke from a very deep sleep, the time already around one in the afternoon, still no sign of Levi, Eren let out a shaky breath as he was able to feel just how _raw_ his eyes were as he rubbed the crust out of them. 

All of that crying last night didn’t exactly ‘refresh’ him as most people told other’s on the internet that it would. 

Letting out a large yawn as he stretched out his limbs and looked over to the bedside table where his phone still sat, now at _**100%**_ , he unplugged the device from its cord, clicking the side button on it to see what the damage for the day was.

It appeared that he had just received a text about an hour ago from the person he had expected not to text him back. 

Remembering the events of the night before, as well as the reason on why exactly he had texted Erwin in the first place, the youth gave a shrug as he decided to open it up, most of the message hidden which didn’t help him if he were going to do legitimately go through with this.

After a little back and forth between each other, them arguing over him being married and whatnot, Erwin finally agreed to come over to his place, the brunet telling him not to worry about being caught as Levi wasn’t home, and probably wouldn’t even _be_ home by the time that they were to get around to _actually_ fucking. 

So far his husband had been gone all day, so he assumed that it would remain that way.

It had been true for the last two months, so why would it stop now? The brunet wasn’t even supposed to be left alone for long because of his Epilepsy. With Levi gone all of the time, it was as if he lived alone which was a huge no-no, his seizures rare but violent enough that they were possibly fatal if left unattended during an episode. 

Hopping into the shower to wash off any dirt or grime that might’ve been on his skin even if he had just done so the night before, the male walked over to his bed naked after towelling himself off in the restroom, yanking the sheets off of their bed to replace them with new ones fresh from the dryer he had going as he cleaned himself out properly with water. 

After making the bed as best he could, knowing it was somewhat pointless if they were going to fuck on it soon, he realized by checking the time on his phone that he still had ten minutes left until Erwin would arrive at the house which meant that there was still enough time to brush his teeth and put together a sexy outfit for him.

Dressing in nothing but dark black thigh-highs with black panties to match, along with some glossy black high-heels, saving the red ruby lipstick he owned for last to add insult to injury as the sheets he had picked out for the occasion were pure white, fresh from the package, very sure to be stained by his smeared lipstick if he were to be ass up in a few minutes, there was the sound of a car pulling up as if on cue, followed by an uncertain but polite knock on his front door. 

Glancing out of his second-story window just to be sure that it was him and nobody else at the door, he then made his way down the stairs on wobbly legs, then over to the front, giving his limbs a solid shake to help psych himself up. 

_Once that door was opened, there’d be no going back from this._

Grasping the door handle gently, hesitating on the last turn of the knob, Eren at long last opened it up just enough to be able to see the tall blonde and nothing else. _God,_ this man was devilishly handsome, flaunting a small, but pleasant smile on his face as he looked Eren up and down the further the door opened.

“Hello, Eren.” Erwin greeted, polite as always, even going so far as extending his hand out for the other to take as if he were there to discuss a business negotiation rather than standing in his entrance hall for a last-minute booty-call. Hell, the man was still in his perfectly fitted suit from having gotten off of work early, _specifically_ so that he could meet with him. Ether Levi was planning to skip today, or he would find them together in bed when he came home in order to get ready for his shift.

He didn’t care which one it was.

Instead of shaking his hand as any normal person would when offered, disregarding the awkward circumstances of it all, the brunet alternatively took Erwin’s hand into his own, bringing it up to his mouth where he then began to suck on his index finger unprompted, swirling his tongue around it as a way to force the other male to _take the hint already and get inside!_

Finally mumbling a ‘Hello’ back, finger still gliding across his teeth as he gradually pulled him through the threshold, making sure to close the door with his foot as he shuffled around to it, the brunet at long last released the digit with a loud _‘pop’_ , the finger now free and back down at his side as Eren turned for the kitchen to fetch the blonde a glass of lemonade.

“Come on in!”

Quietly toeing off his shoes even with a tent now in his pants, taking a look around the place using his eyes alone as he searched for any hidden cameras lest this was an elaborate set-up for him, the blonde confirmed that all was clear, giving Eren a small nod and half-smile as he was passed a drink, the ice in it clinking together as the brunet lifted his own glass in a silent cheer. 

_“So…”_ Eren batted his long, feathered lashes up at his guest as he took a seat at the edge of the couch, crossing his legs, making sure to point his toes, wanting him to notice the subtle flexing of his lean muscles. 

Levi always told him how sexy his legs were, so of course he would want to flaunt them in front of the strange male he had only ever met when he’d been cruelly dragged along to office parties as a plus one. 

Smirking as he caught Erwin peering over the rim of his cup to trail his eyes along Eren’s lithe form, stopping at his bright green eyes that changed colours with however the light hit them, the blonde cleared his throat as his icy blue eyes landed on the red of Eren’s plump lips that reflected the dying sunlight off of them.

“So?” Erwin questioned in a chuckle, getting up from his spot on the couch adjacent to him, making his way behind Eren where he then wrapped strong arms around his torso without warning. 

Tilting his head up, silently asking the man for a kiss while also allowing Erwin to scoot his arms under him so that he could be carried up the flight of stairs as he obliged, the two of them never broke the sloppy kiss, even as the blonde pressed Eren’s back up against a wall before finally breaking for air so that he’d be able to open the door. 

Not wasting any time as the door creaked inwards, Eren taking that precaution earlier if Levi were to come home or it hadn’t been Erwin at the door, the brunet smiled up at the more dominant one, moving in to kiss him in a more tender manner this time around.

“Erwin…” Eren breathed out as his new Dom began to rut up against his clothed Erection, gazing down at him almost lovingly as he deposited the brunet down onto the bed where he only continued his earlier ministrations.

“What is it?” he whispered as he sped up his pace, practically dry humping the boy like a horny mutt, Eren not daring to complain as he was starting to look just as wrecked as his companion, in no condition to judge. 

_“Hah..._ Fuck me… I want you to fuck me, Erwin. N-Need you inside...” Releasing a rather throaty moan as he felt his member threatening to tear through the thin fabric of his panties, Erwin smirked and bit his lip to hold back a moan of his own that wanted to spill out at the lewd sounds his Sub was already making. 

“Be patient,” he murmured into Eren's ear, the warmth from his breath tickling his throat, causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

He had never felt so dominated in such a short period of time, yet he was loving every second of it, begging for his ass to be claimed as Levi was neglecting to do his job of breeding him.

Even though he still barely knew the man, he felt as if he could be completely and utterly vulnerable around him unlike the first couple of times Levi and he had fucked.

Maneuvering Eren over so that he was now lying comfortably on his stomach, a pillow propping his head up to save his neck from hurting later on, he slid warm hands down the back of Eren’s thighs, taking his time on them before finally dipping them into the thin material of his underwear to grope the brunet’s plump ass. 

A small gasp escaping him at the sudden, delicious pressure that was his partner’s hands as they began to knead the flesh, Eren closed his eyes and moaned, pushing his ass back into the touch out of pure, primal instinct. 

Growling lowly as he ran his finger over the hot, clenching hole of his new sex partner, feeling him twitch at the small touches, Erwin retracted one of his hands to begin palming himself through his expensive dress pants, no longer able to take it anymore. 

_“Christ,_ I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk until next Monday,” Erwin promised as he pulled away from Eren to fiddle with the zipper of his own pants, grabbing the bottle of lube that was no longer shoved under the many pillows that Eren had graciously supplied for them as he went. 

Mewling as he had snuck a hand under his front to palm himself, Erwin caught his wrist just in time to see a bead of pre-cum spill from Eren’s tip. 

_“Ah ah ah…”_ Erwin warned, turning the brunet back over onto his back to then pin both of his wrists above his head with one hand, ignoring his adorable whimpering as his other hand occupied itself by popping the lid open on the bottle of lubrication. “That’s my job, sweetheart. You just lay there and relax for a bit. Let _Daddy_ do all of the work...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I left you all on a smut cliff-hanger! I am debating adding it in the next chapter as I find it sorta weird to write, but will try my best if everyone here encourages it. Now you all know the reason why he cannot just pack up and leave.
> 
> _Tee-hee!~_

**Author's Note:**

> For being so old, I am actually surprised at how decent the storyline is. I was, and am, so hard on myself, and for what?! This is definitely not my usual portrayal of my boys, but I am trying to expand, and write what my little audience likes. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
